


What They Don't Know

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Promnis Week, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week 2019 Day 1 Prompt: Prompto blows Ignis under his desk while he's in a meeting.Pretty self explanatory, pwp.





	What They Don't Know

“I thought you said you were going to a meeting?” Prompto leaned against the solid wood door of Ignis’ office, biting his lip and looking as pouty as ever. Ignis smiled and shook his head.  
”I am. It’s a video conference between out officials here, workers stationed in Lestallum and some in Altissia. Not everyone could feasibly make it out here for something that’s in the long run, rather trivial.” He spoke and visibly twitched when Prompto unceremoniously latched the heavy metal lock on the door he was still leaning against.

“Yeah but don’t you guys usually all like, meet in a big room with all your computers or something?” Prompto sighed as he heard Ignis’ smug scoff and he walked over to his desk, leaning forward on it like a cat who was expecting immediate attention.  
”Not today, most of the junior staff are just listening in and doing paperwork at the same time and it seemed like a silly waste of time to get everyone from all six floors just for this matter. However, that’s not exactly the most pressing issue at the moment. We are expected online in eight minutes and you, my love, are not even working on this floor.” Ignis’ brow furrowed as Prompto shamelessly reached over and pulled on his tie, bringing their faces closer.

“No, but the photos of the last fundraiser event are rendering and I got bored.” Prompto purred, licking his bottom lip, reveling in the way Ignis’ breathing hitched.  
”Now is hardly the appropriate time for such…advances. Can’t this wait until we get home?” Ignis tried to sound firm but he knew Prompto could tell his resolve wasn’t there and he could never say no to whatever ridiculous scheme the blonde would concoct.  
”But I’m bored now, Iggy.” Prompto pressed his lips against Ignis’ mouth, letting his heat mingle against Ignis’ skin for a moment before releasing his tie and getting off the desk he had been leaning over, walking over to stand beside his lover.  
”That’s unfortunate, and my heart breaks for you darling, but as it stands, I have but four minutes until I need to be on webcam and I can’t have you disheveling me in that short amount of time.” Ignis was careful with his words and Prompto could tell. Smirking, he peeked over his shoulder to make absolutely sure he had locked the door and dropped to his knees.

Ignis gasped suddenly as his eyes flashed up to his screen to ensure that he wasn’t in any software with the camera open yet as Prompto took the split second delay to crawl underneath his large desk. Thanking the Astrals that Ignis liked legroom under his desks as he fit perfectly under there. He scooted Ignis’ chair closer to him, grinning like a cat as his deft fingers unbuckled his lover’s belt. Hands flew up to bat at his hands as Ignis looked at him with panic in his eyes.  
”One minute, Prompto.” He breathed, gritting his teeth.  
”I’m just testing your professionalism.” Prompto smirked again, undoing Ignis’ zipper even though his penis was still flaccid, he didn’t want any weird noises that he didn’t elicit from his partner to be heard over his conversation. He pulled his penis out through the front of his boxers and let it sit against the cloth as he trickled his fingers down Ignis’ clothed legs.  
Without warning, the notification tone for an incoming call rang throughout the office. Ignis hurridly took off his light overcoat and laid it across his lap as a just in case. He rolled his chair further into the desk without squishing Prompto, sneering at his lover, he cleared his throat and answered the phone call.

“Ah! Ignis, there you are. We’re just waiting for two more folks and we can get this meeting started.” An unfamiliar voice came through in a rather tinny fashion over the speakers and Ignis maintained almost perfect composure.  
”My apologies Sir, I was in the midst of typing and couldn’t lose my train of thought.” He smiled and nodded his head respectfully. Prompto couldn’t see what was happening, nor did he know how much room he had to move his head. Suddenly this seemed like a very risky endeavor. He gave Ignis a pleading look from under the desk and Ignis seemed to have a knack for reading minds as he caught a glimpse of his camera position on the screen with seven other employees, each with varying quality. His camera was stationed and zoomed primarily on his face but they could see his shoulders and neck as well. Ignis pondered a moment on how best to relay that to Prompto, so he brought his hand up just below where the camera could see. It was better to have a couple inches of leeway anyway so that Prompto didn’t get any crazy ideas.

Well, crazier than sitting under his desk during a meeting with the intention of sucking his dick while he did so.

“And here’s Andoro, oh man your connection seems really sluggish, could you try reconnecting?” The unfamiliar voice said and Prompto grinned at how mundane this all seemed. Ignis kept his face completely devoid of expression as Prompto started setting his plan in motion.  
He ran his hands up Ignis’ shirt ever so slightly as to not ruffle it up for the camera. His fingers were somewhat cold which was hilarious to watch as Ignis’ pupils dilated extremely widely and goosebumps trailed the sides of his torso. He blinked a few times but otherwise did nothing to betray what was going on.  
Taking mercy on him, Prompto slipped his fingers underneath his pants and ran up and down his leg, underneath his thighs too, where warmth had collected from an entire morning of sitting.  
”Alright folks, now that everyone seems to be here, let’s get this started. First off, Ignis, could you please present the minutes from our last meeting?” That was a different voice, and Ignis responded stiffly to their request.  
”Certainly.” He said quieter than normal and leaned forward slightly to click something on his computer screen and he started rambling off on some boring conversation.

Prompto quickly grew tired of it and decided to slide his fingers behind his partner’s balls, where it was undoubtedly the warmest part of his body and also one of the most sensitive. Ignis didn’t even skip a beat as he kept reciting what was on the document and Prompto knew he had to step it up a notch. Ignis’ dick was only slightly hard and truth be told it was likely due to the thrill of potentially being caught. That changed however, when Ryder pressed his face against his thigh and nipped at the soft skin there, up and down, dragging his tongue over where his teeth had been.  
He got an enormous amount of satisfaction at the way Ignis’ dick responded and that he had to adjust his position to continue talking.  
No one seemed to be suspicious in the slightest however, as Ignis concluded his report and answered several questions without any hesitation.

“So then, I need all of your input on a new design we’ve had drafted…” The tinny voice went on and Ignis allowed his shoulder to slump oh so slightly, casting his eyes downward for only a second to scowl at his lover. Prompto gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage before bringing his tongue back up his thigh and across the seam of his balls. Ignis drew a slight breath and moved both of his hands to the arms of his chair to maintain composure.  
The voice drawled on as Prompto took one of his balls in his mouth, letting it rest there, heavy and full as his tongue drew circles over the sensitive flesh. His dick twitched with want and he blinked his eyes several times and prayed he had enough strength to get through this.

Having had enough of his current game; Prompto opened his mouth, letting the ball nestle back against Ignis’ boxers as he moved upwards, licking the base of his shaft, breathing hard against the swollen flesh. Ignis tried to seem casual as he brought one hand up to place his hand against his cheek. One finger against his cheek and the rest in front of his mouth, aiming for a contemplative look which somehow looked refined when he did it yet disinterested when anyone else tried to do it. Prompto used that to his advantage and ran a tongue against his lips before taking the tip of his penis into his mouth. Ignis’ free hand quickly found its way off the armrest and tangled in his blonde hair, pulling not terribly gently as Prompto ran his tongue across the head.

“Ignis, you had an idea on how to utilize natural resources into the design, did you not? Considering we are building it in an area you are more familiar with, we’d love to hear your input.” The voice said and Prompto’s ears perked up. He couldn’t smile too wide with Ignis’ dick in his mouth, but he knew Ignis was almost at a breaking point in this whole charade. The older man cleared his throat and spoke eloquently.  
”Yes, I did draw up several designs-” Prompto hollowed his cheeks and provided some suction to his movement and Ignis coughed roughly into his elbow in a quick effort to hide his shock. “My apologies, must have inhaled at the wrong moment. Anyway, we could utilize several natural resources here in Insomnia, such as we have done with both our Altissia hydro-power and Lestallum solar-power facilities…” He trailed on without further interruption and none of the folks in the video chat thought anything strange about his small coughing fit.

Despite his best efforts, Prompto was unable to make him waver any more during his speech, even though he had half his dick in his mouth and his fingers curled around his base; stroking in time with the strokes of his tongue.  
When that conversation was over, Ignis leaned forward at his desk and the sound of a pen was heard. Looking up curiously, he saw a small square of paper that Ignis held at his belly, in surprisingly neat print that read,  
’You filthy, deviant scoundrel’  
Prompto smirked and hummed oh so quietly around the engorged member, precum dribbling into his mouth. He felt rather than heard the shock wave of pleasure bolt through Ignis’ whole body. Muscles clenching and jaw setting a hard, firm line on his face.

He felt thin lines of drool escape the sides of his mouth as he continued sucking his partner, making sure to apply as much pressure as he could whenever he got to the head.  
Prompto watched as Ignis’ stomach muscles clenched slightly, his dick throbbing and Prompto knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He decided to test Ignis’ willpower by snaking his free hand beneath his balls, stroking lightly against the perineum and finally, oh finally he heard Ignis’ breath hitch slightly.

“My…apologies, gentlemen, my connection seems out of…sync…let me try, ah, reconnecting.” He clicked out of the call and almost immediately sank back against his seat and groaned loudly through clenched teeth. His back arching slightly as his hips shuddered. His come filled Prompto’s mouth, who swallowed it without complaint albeit a shit eating grin plastered on his face.  
It took several seconds for Ignis to regain his composure, chest somewhat heaving with the slight strain of having to do this so secretly. His lover took the time to lick a stray bead of come from his sensitive dick and tuck it back into his boxers, doing up his dress slacks quickly, planting a kiss on his lips with just enough tongue for Ignis to get a residual taste of himself.

“Have fun with the rest of your meeting.” He winked, blew a kiss, and was out the door before Ignis could even respond. He sighed heavily and reconnected to the group chat.

“Sorry about that folks, my connection was detrimental to the focus of the conversation. Where were we?” He said, without missing a beat as soon as he rejoined.  
”No bother, no bother at all. Anyway, we have several notes we need to catch up on…”

While they droned away he received a buzz from his cell phone in his pocket. Taking it out and reading up completely under the camera’s line of vision, he expected it to be from Prompto.

And he was right.

‘You can repay me tonight.’


End file.
